The Tissue Core (the Core) provides both tissue collection and analytic services, and sets the standards for the use of human tissue across all research programs at the UCSF Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (Center), including those that have separately managed tissue-collection efforts. In this latter function. Tissue Core provides oversight and guidance for common issues including tissue consent, standard operating procedures, databases, and quality control (QC). The Core provides tissue-banking services, partially supported by recharge to user programs, including procurement, annotation, processing, storage, tracking, and distribution. Several programs provide direct financial support for Core staff for this purpose. The Core acts as the central hub for the collection of fresh surgical tissue from the hospitals at the Mt. Zion and Moffitt-Long (Parnassus) campuses for those programs without their own tissue- collection efforts. The Core supports the processing, storage, and distribution of blood from patients at UCSF and other sites. In addition, the Core collects, and manages solid tissue from patients at hospitals offsite for several clinical efforts. The Core offers routine histology services, including sectioning, staining, histologic interpretation, and tissue microarray preparation. Distribution of banked material requires approval by the Institutional Review Board (IRB), and by the appropriate programmatic Tissue Utilization Committee.